


Persona: Cards Collide

by AkiraKuru2



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Eventual Romance, My First AO3 Post, Not going to be updated. Remake in the works, Persona series spoilers, the first fic ive ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraKuru2/pseuds/AkiraKuru2
Summary: SEES, the Investigation Team, and the Phantom Thieves all come together to take down the threat of Erebus, Nyx, Izanami, Yaldabaoth, and... Doctor Maruki? Oh yeah, Adachi's here too.This takes place in the year 2017.This fic has been abandoned and has a remake being made.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rig the Game: Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699164) by [Hawkright01121999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkright01121999/pseuds/Hawkright01121999), [some1upoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some1upoyo/pseuds/some1upoyo). 
  * Inspired by [The Wish For Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510076) by [Dev0ted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev0ted/pseuds/Dev0ted). 
  * Inspired by [Sink and Sail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668016) by [Sylothix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylothix/pseuds/Sylothix). 
  * Inspired by [Persona: Worlds Under War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203536) by [intenzity9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9). 
  * Inspired by [Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782095) by [Light_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Sumire/pseuds/Light_Sumire). 
  * Inspired by [Retribution of the Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405181) by [Asphaow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphaow/pseuds/Asphaow). 



This story is a work of fiction.

Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.

Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game.

_**I agree.**_ <  
I do not agree.

..The contract has been sealed again.

The World is once again filled with distortion and ruin is certain.

Those who oppose fate and desire change…  
From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters.

There are those who don’t desire change.  
Those who wish to oppose Tricksters.  
From time to time they were referred to as Echoes, or “Shadows”.

You are a Trickster…  
Now it is time to rise against the abyss of distortion yet again.

**~Take your time~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue (if you couldn't already tell...) before I actually get into writing the story itself.  
> Might be a while before I post the actual Chapter 1 because this is my first time writing a story.  
> Hope you noticed my subtle hinting


	2. Royal Phantasm I

Chapter 1: Royal Phantasm I

_Ren Amamiya, Leader of the Phantom Thieves and Wild Card Persona user, out of all of them you can rely on Ren to know how to get out of a sticky situation because of his skills as a Phantom Thief. He is returning to Shibuya for Summer Break to hang out with the other Members of the Phantom Thieves, a group of outcast teenage students who didn’t have a place to belong, who stood up against corruption in society. But on his way back to Tokyo things suddenly start going wrong._

  
  


Ren Amamiya, who is currently asleep on the subway train, is suddenly startled awake when he hears the train wheels come to a screeching halt.

“Ah! Wh-What H-Happened?!" Ren stuttered, loudly from being startled awake.

_"What was with that dream I had...? And what did it mean by "The World is once again filled with Distortion"?". He silently pondered before snapping back to reality._

"oh...That's right, the train stopped. That’s odd. We’re not in Shibuya already....are we?” He said as he pulled out his phone to check the time.

_As Ren clicked the button to turn his phone on, nothing happened. He tried several more times to turn his phone on to no avail._

_Ren let out a Tired Sigh_

"That's odd, I could've sworn I charged my phone fully before I got onto the train this morning. Either something strange is going on or I need a new phone." Ren chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Then Ren noticed something was off.

_"This atmosphere feels...wrong? But...strangely familiar? And why is it so dark in here, shouldn't the lights be on..? Eh, it's probably nothing to worry about."_ Ren thought to himself before turning to his bag.

“Hey, Morgana. Wake up. Something doesn't feel right.” He said quietly while gently shaking his feline companion awake.

“Ren, I told you to wake me up when we got to Shibuya, and from what I can see, we clearly aren’t there.” Morgana replied, his tired eyes staring back at Teen.

“Yeah, I know we aren't there, but I don't think you can see, because the train stopped working and we aren't moving. Even the lights seem to have stopped working.” Ren said before doing a quick glance around the Train Car, his eyes stopping on something.

“Uhhhh…..” Ren stated confused, with his mouth left hanging slightly ajar.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” The Cat said before peeking his head out of the Teen’s Bag and glancing around until his eyes land on what Ren was staring at.

"Um, we...aren't hallucinating...are we...?" Ren asked in a slow, and confused tone, as he look around, noticing the upright coffins standing where the people on the train once stood.

"Ren, I don't want to alarm you, but now something is definitely wrong." Morgana stated while glancing up at the Ravenette.

_As Ren looked to Morgana to see what was wrong, he noticed immediately what was wrong._

_"Now I know why the atmosphere felt familiar." He thought as he looked down at Morgana._

"I thought we destroyed the Metaverse, Why are you back in that form Mona?" Ren asked.

_Morgana, The Original member of the Phantom Thieves, a fellow Persona User, and one of Ren's closest friends. Ren met Morgana with Ryuji back in the beginning of April during his Probation when He and Ryuji were brought into Kamoshida's Palace and were thrown into a prison cell in the dungeon for "Intruding". While escaping they came across Morgana in the Prison cell who they let free in exchange for him getting them out of Kamoshida's Palace. He was made by Igor, to set out and find the Trickster before the Velvet Room got taken over by the God of Control, Yaldabaoth._

"That's a good question, I could ask why you aren't, but now's not the time for questions, we have to get out of the subway and fast. I sense a horde of shadows approaching from the back of the car, but they don't feel like normal shadows, and we really aren't prepared to fight them."

"Right, let's get out of here before we become Shadow prey."

**~Take your time~**

_As the pair navigate their way out of the train and the subway tunnels, after getting out of the subway tunnels they noticed the area was filled with an unusual amount of fog. They quickly shrugged it off . They had to sneak through the Underground Walkway whilst avoiding Multiple Shadows. but after a while of sneaking, they realized they hadn't reached the exit yet, which Ren felt was odd. He used to take the subway to school everyday which at most was a couple minutes walk from one train to the next, but the pair had been sneaking around for longer than 15 minutes and were no closer to getting out._

"Mona, have you noticed that we don't seem to be anyway closer to the exit than when we started? It's like we're in a Labyrinth." Ren whispered while looking around due to the shadows patrolling the area.

"Y'know, you're right. We took the usual path, but it seems like the subway is filled with more twists and turns than usual. It's like, whatever is going on has changed the layout of the subway station." Morgana quietly replied.

_Unknowingly while the two were conversing about potential causes of this phenomenon, a Shadow snuck up on Ren and bashed him in the back with what appeared to be a flashlight, which sent Ren flying across the room from where he was perched._

"AGH!" The Teen after yelled being Struck

Ren's vision then went black as the last thing he heard was Morgana gasp loudly and shout "JOKER!"

Ren woke up, not in the Subway, but back in the Familiar Blue Room he'd visited throughout his Escapades with the Phantoms.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room." Spoke the Long Nosed Man sitting at a Desk in the center of the room.

"Yes, Welcome back to the Velvet Room, my Trickster." Added The Attendant standing next to him.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for reintroduction's, as we are already out of time." 

"We shall see you again sooner than you think, Ren Amamiya." The Short Blue Attendant said in a Somberly. 

"I..g..or?"

"L..a..ven..za...?"

Those were the last words Ren was barely able to say before quickly fading back into unconsciousness.

**~Time's Up. Next Stop: Yasoinaba~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if it turned out as good as i'd hoped, some feedback would be nice before I start making the chapters longer then it is currently.  
> 


	3. Midnight Maniacs I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Narukami is going to take care of his younger cousin Nanako Dojima in Yasoinaba while his Uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, is going out of the country for police related business. But once the clock strikes 12, Narukami's soon finds he's in for more than what he originally came to Inaba for.
> 
> This Chapter is just going to be Narukami arriving back in Inaba and Dialogue between "everyone". The Midnight Channel and Velvet Room bit will happen in Midnight Maniacs II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out, I think I did too much Dialogue between Yosuke and Chie and then the others got like at most 3 lines.

_Chapter 2: Midnight Maniacs I_

_Yu Narukami, he's a Wild Card Persona User, you can rely on him to come up with strategies and plans of attack and bring hope to all even when things seem most bleak, he's the kindest out of all the Wild Cards, and he's the Leader of the Investigations Team in Inaba that he created with a group of his Friends to put an end to the case of Serial Kidnappings and Murders, Yu is coming back to Inaba to watch over his younger cousin, Nanako Dojima, while his Uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, takes care of some police business out of the country. Little does he know he’s in for a lot more than he originally bargained for._

"Next stop, Yasoinaba." Yu overheard from the train intercom.

_"It sure has been a while since I last visited Inaba, I wonder if it looks any different from the last time I visited."_ Yu silently thought to himself.

_"I wonder if any of my friends are still there, it's been a few years since we all met up due to our lives being so busy."_

"It sure would be nice to meet up with Yosuke and the others again." Yu said to himself.

  
  
"I should probably tell the others i'm visiting Inaba for awhile, and see if any of them are still here."

_Little did Narukami know, that's what would be happening today, but not in the way he wanted it to._

"We will be arriving in Yasoinaba shortly, if this is your stop, please grab your things and wait patiently for the train to stop before getting off."

"Looks like i'm here already, feels like it was only a couple of minutes ago Dojima called me and asked me to come over to look after Nanako while he takes care of some police work, I should grab my things before the train stops." Yu thought aloud.

** ~Take your time~ **

_Cut to Yosuke's Perspective_

"Can't believe my partner is returning to Inaba after so long, it feels like yesterday we finally put an end to the murder case, but it's been 6 years since then. And 5 years since the whole P-1 Grand Prix Incident. I hope we never have to go through another fighting tournament again..." said Yosuke.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I wanted to forget about the P-1 Grand Prix, especially the names they gave me. "Spunky Dragon with Deadly Legs", and "The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood". Just because I like meat and kung-fu doesn't mean I've discarded womanhood!" Chie shouted, clearly upset about the Nicknames.

  
  
"Jeez, not so loud. You almost blew out my eardrums. That incident happened years ago, so there's no reason now we should really be worrying about it." Yosuke replied, trying to calm down Chie.

  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say _Captain Ressentiment_." Chie Retaliated.

"How do you even remember my nickname for that tournament!?!" Yosuke quickly replied, clearly wishing he didn't have to hear that Nickname again.

"Guys, can we stop yelling at each other? Yu is going to be here any minute, and we don't want him to have to get us to stop going at each other's throats the moment he gets off the train now do we?" Yukiko asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Wow Yukiko, I didn't know you wanted us to be on our best behavior for Senpai." Rise replied.

"You're usually on your best behavior for him anyway..." Kanji said, much to the surprise of Rise.

"It sucks that Naoto couldn't come back to see Yu because of her detective work." Yosuke said sadly.

"Yeah, that's pretty unfortuna- wait, where's Teddie?" Chie asked, after noticing the Bear was nowhere to be seen.

"Hm? Whaddya mean? He's right ther-" Yosuke then notices Teddie is nowhere to be seen.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Teddie since we first got to the train station."  
  


"He's probably waiting to tackle Narukami the moment he steps off of the train." Yosuke thought aloud.

"You guys never change do you?" they heard from behind them.  
  
  


_*everyone turns around*_

"Yu!" Everyone collectively shouts as they all run toward him.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Yu says.

"SENSEI!!!" Everyone hears before they see Narukami get tackled in an instant by a really excited Teddie.

"ow."

"Hey Teddie, long time no see." Yu says to a very excited looking Teddie.

"But, uh, can you please get off of me? I'd like to not be laying on the concrete."

"Oh! Sorry Sensei! I was just really excited to see you again." Said a _very_ excited Teddie.

"It's great to see we're all together again." Yu said with an excited tone.

"Not all of us..." Kanji replied in a somber tone.

"Oh, that's right, Naoto's detective work prevented her from coming back to Inaba..." Yu replied, clearly saddened by that fact.

  
  
"Oh c'mon guys, Yu's finally back in Inaba, we shouldn't be ruining the happy mood we all just had because one of us couldn't make it, for all we know she might be able to come to Inaba within the next week or so." Yosuke replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Y'know, for once, Yosuke's right. We shouldn't be lowering the mood just because one of us isn't here. We need to make the most of Yu's return and not make everyone sad in the process!" Chie added  
  
  
"Yeah you're ri-Wait what do you mean "For Once"?!?" Yosuke hesitantly said aloud.  
  


"Calm down Yosuke, yelling at Chie isn't going to change what she said." Rise said slightly louder to an annoyed looking Yosuke.

"Stay out of this Rise!" an Exasperated Yosuke snapped at Rise  
  


As the three continued arguing, Teddie was the first to say something.

"Oh boy, there they go again." a slightly irritated Teddie said to Yu  
  


"Have they been arguing more than usual or something?" Yu asked  
  


"Yeah, I don't know what's been up with them these past few days, they just seem to argue more and more." Teddie said  
  


"Maybe we should just let them get their arguing out of their systems, so let's just leave them be." Yu said  
  


"Well, i've got to get to Dojima's House before he Nanako starts calling asking where I am."  
  


"We'll join you. We don't want to sit here listening to those 3 arguing." Yukiko added.

"Y'know, Nanako has been really excited these past few days ever since Dojima told her that you were coming over to watch over the place while he's out Sensei." Teddie said, trying to make small talk on the way to Dojima's.

  
"No surprise there, it has been quite awhile since I last visited Inaba. So I was happy when Dojima gave me the offer to watch over her and the house while he's out for Police Work." Yu replied.

  
"We've been walking for quite some time, does anybody know what time it is?" Yu asked after they walked in silence for a bit.  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, the time is 11:25." Kanji said

  
"Wow, can't believe it's already almost midnight. Anyways, we're here." Yu replied

  
"I guess this is where we part ways for the night! Goodbye Sensei! Tell Nanako I said Hi!" said a slightly less Excited Teddie.  
  
  


_ ***Take your time*** _

  
_Yu opens the door to the Dojima Residence._

"Hey, Nanako i'm here!" Yu said immediately after opening the door.

  
_*no response*_

"...Nanako? Are you here?" Yu asked

  
_*still no response*_

_"Well... It is almost midnight, she's probably asleep by now." Yu realized_.

_"Well, i'll see her in the morning anyway. I should head upstairs and put my stuff down."_

**~Time's up. Next Stop: ?̵̲̻̐̋̽͋͝?̸̨̭̯͗̒?̶̡̛͎͖͖̣͋͆̈́?̸̩͔̤͙̌~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes all the WildCard Introductions will start on a Subway Train or in a Subway, fite me.


End file.
